ParaKiss
by CrystalNight1
Summary: There's a stairway leading to the basement to a fantastic world. They called this almost hideout their "atelier". /AU/
1. Atelier

**A/N: And I start another chapter story which I will finish... Hopefully, haha. I just really wanted to write something with Clare becoming a model. I thought that it would be interesting to tackle this type of plot so here it goes~**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot, lot to me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a stairway leading to the basement to a fantastic world. The place is filled with the smell of sweet short cakes baking… and beyond that tasteless, pink door; I could hear the sound of hysteric singing. They called this almost hideout their "atelier".<em>

_._

_._

_._

_I hate this town. _It's not something I just put my finger upon. It's something I've known for a while. I hate its people; its streets, how loud it is. Most of all, I hate the woman that lives with me.

The streets in this town are always crowded, making it hard to walk. Everyone huddles up like penguins and it infuriates me. You know what else maddens me? Idiots calling out for me.

"Hey, you! The one with the school uniform and short hair! Wait up!" His voice grew louder and I felt his presence near me. I turned around to see his hand grabbing my shoulder as he yelled, "Let me see your face!"

"Cut it out!" I yelled at him. "I don't have time for you," I spat out, furrowing my short brows.

"Bingo!" I heard him say, his hand leaving my shoulder. "You're super hot," he remarked, making me flush.

I caught a view of his face and saw he wore one piercing on his left ear and I bit my lip and stepped back. His hand came up to cup his chin and he pursed his lips in deep thought.

"How tall are you? You must be pretty tall. A hundred and seventy centimeters, maybe? We could use that," He muttered, my face scrunching up in pure disgust.

"I- I'm in a hurry so…" I then caught a look at his clothes and they seemed old – with holes adorning the garments everywhere. "Good – bye!" I shouted at him as I sprinted away.

"Hey! Hey hold up! Mrs. Bingo! Hold up!" I heard him yell.

_He must be following me. What a creep, _I thought, as I kept running faster and faster. Hitting something hard in front of me, I stumbled back and fell on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Looking up I saw a young man probably my age smiling down at me. He wore clean clothes, not unlike the other man, but his smile was unsettling. "Don't be in such a hurry…" He muttered.

I was correct. He _is _a creepy man.

"…young lady," he finished, giving me a smile and a tilt of the head.

"Right," I said back at him.

"Hey, Adam! Don't let that girl go! Hold up!"

_Him again? Seriously? _

"…Catch. An Angel of Death?" I whispered, looking into the eyes of the young man in front of me. My knees gave in below me and my body fell limp into the man's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Dear God, I've lived virtuously for the past eighteen years. Why would you do this to me? <em>

_If I had known this was going to happen, I would have done a lot of the other things I wanted to do and not just study._

_But what do I want to do? I haven't even thought about that. My life is so monotonous._

_This smells like incense… _

_Angels have brown hair? I didn't know that._

"Oh, she's awake," The girl in front of me suddenly said, blinking down at me.

"Where am I?" My eyes caught a hold of the two men from earlier and I removed the wet rag they put on top of my forehead. I sat up on the couch they had laid me on and looked at the people in front of me.

"You're up?" One of the men asked, laughing right after.

I blinked slowly, my thoughts rushing back into me. Becoming pale, I stood up quickly and pointed at him, "It's you!" And with that I tried to run out of the small room I was in, but to no avail, the pretty girl got a hold of my arm and stopped me.

"Hold up! Don't go!" She persisted, holding me back.

"I'm definitely in hell!"

* * *

><p>"A model for a fashion show? Me?" I repeated.<p>

We were all sitting in the small place provided in what seemed like a bar. There was a cup of tea for each one of us on a small circular, wooden table. The men where sitting opposite from the pretty girl and me.

"Do you know Lakehurst Art School?" The girl asked with a smile.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Ah!" She suddenly blurted out, her arms flailing everywhere. "You know it! That's awesome!"

"Sheesh," The guy with the ripped clothes scolded. "Of course she does. It's a pretty well – known school."

"We're fashion design third years," The girl told me, ignoring the other guy.

"Every November we hold a school festival… and we're looking for a model for that," The guy in the ripped clothes told me with a creepy grin.

My eyes narrowed at him, my lips pursing. "…School festival?"

"You have pretty nice style," he admitted, resting his hands behind him. "You also fit perfectly for the image we had in mind for our dress."

I bowed my head. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"So are you going to do it?" He shouted excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted back, standing up, the plastic chair I was sitting on falling on the floor. "I'm getting ready for college entrance exams. I don't have time for this. If you don't mind, I need to go. I'm going to be late for cram school," I told them, grabbing my bag from the floor and slouching it over my shoulder.

"Cram school?" The girl asked, standing up as well. "So you're a senior just like us?"

I ignored her completely as I fixed my bag.

"Isn't that the uniform they use at Degrassi?" Asked the man with the ripped clothing. "You must be smart," He acknowledged and I only squinted at him. I just me him and he already bugged me. "Which college are you planning on applying for?"

"Who cares?" I threw back. "It's none of your business." The guy stood up suddenly with an annoyed face. "I have a lot going on. I don't have time to fool around with you!" I shouted, looking at all of them.

Biting my lip, I began to walk away towards the door when the girl yelled out to me to stop.

"Hold up!" Yelled the guy with the old clothes. "I don't care who you are or what you do. But we're not sewing stuff just for fun!" He told me harshly, stepping closer to me. "Is a college entrance exam all that great?"

_Is he serious?_

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean it like that." Closing my eyes, I chewed on my lower lip.

"You don't even know your self! It's easy to mock us, isn't it?" He kept accusing me like if he knew everything.

The worst part? He was right.

"Stop it Jake!" The girl yelled at him, and he turned on his heel and walked away. "I'm sorry to take up your time when you are so busy."

I heard the guy named Jake saying that I sucked and the girl in front of me turned her face to give him a look of disappointment and I bowed my head at the scene.

"What the hell?" I asked myself as the girl turned to look at me once more.

"Um," began the girl, and I lifted my head up to stare at her. "I haven't heard your name yet."

Without a second thought, I turned on my heel and ran outside the small bar, the girl calling out for me. I began to walk up the stairs outside – which led to the small bar – to the street.

"Hey!" I heard the girl yell, and I stopped in my tracks. "I'm sorry, Caroline!"

"_Caroline_?" I asked myself incredulously, turning to face her.

"My name is Imogen," she told me, her hands gripping the hem of her skirt. "I'm usually here making clothes after school. If you change your mind…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet and back to me, "you can come by any time," she finished, giving me a smile.

I gave her one last smile and ran off.

* * *

><p>"I like her," I started, looking at her student ID. She had short, curly hair, blue eyes and a face that told you to get out of her way.<p>

_She seems bold, _I thought, looking closely at her name. _But her name doesn't suit her appearance at all._

"Eli, you're back!" Imogen exclaimed, smiling at me.

Adam turned on his stool and gave me a familiar grin, "Welcome back."

I tilted my head towards him and Jake chirped up at the moment, "How did it go? Did you find it?"

"No. Not at all," I said with a sigh, playing with the student ID in my hand.

"Oh, really?" He said disappointed, going back to his sewing.

"We'll go back to Dot this Saturday," I told the group, mostly Jake. "This Clare girl," I began, taking a good look at the crystalline eyes of the girl in the student ID. "I like her cocky eyes."

"So her name is Clare," Imogen wondered out loud and I gave her a chuckle, making her flush in embarrassment.

"Who is she, anyway? Do you guys think she would model for us?"

"Forget about it," Jake said, Imogen glowering at him with pursed lips.

* * *

><p>I was playing pool at our atelier as Jake finished talking about the events that occurred earlier today with that Clare girl. The cue ball left the center of the large pool table and hit the six, and the colorful ball fell into the basket.<p>

"I see," I began. "So Jake yelled at her and chased her off, huh?" I hit the cue ball once more, making the hard balls scatter over the green table.

"Well, Eli…" Stuttered out Jake like an idiot. "I should probably head out to band practice."

My eyebrow twitched, my pulse pumping behind it and I walked behind Jake. I moved my pool stick and poked him.

"Hey, E-Eli! Don't poke my ass."

* * *

><p>"What should I do about Caroline's ID?" I asked Jake outside our atelier.<p>

It must be annoying for him to hear me complain all the time and for him to hear me say things over and over. Yet again, we've been dating for a while, so he should be used to it?

"I don't know, Imo," He told me, walking off. "If she wants it she'll come get it," He murmured, waving at me as he turned the corner at the top of the staircase.

I bit my lip and sighed, looking down at her student ID and her agenda. _Maybe she has contact info in here? _

I began to flip the pages and most of them were empty. At the end of the small agenda was her name and contact and on the next page was a picture of a boy who seemed way too familiar for me. My mouth fell open in realization and I squinted at the picture.

* * *

><p><em>What did I do with my student ID? <em>

I closed my eyes in my seat at school and a shiver ran down my spine. What happened yesterday flashed in my train of thoughts and a light bulb flicked off in my head.

_Oh right. I dropped it back then. _

"That photo," I sighed out, opening my eyes. I glared down at my hands and blushed.

_That picture I took under life and death circumstances during the school trip… It was the second most important thing to me after my life. _

_I can't keep living!_

"Hey, Clare?" A man asked me, and I turned my gaze up to see brown eyes looking at me. "Is something wrong?"

"S-Sav!" I chuckled nervously at him and he cocked his head to the side. I pushed my seat backwards and stood up. "I'm _totally _fine!" I said with way too much excitement. "Super fine!"

He smiled at me weirdly and put his hand out. "The teacher was looking for you."

"Thanks, I'll go right now," I smiled at him and walked out of the classroom.

"She seems weird," Sav whispered at himself inside the classroom. "She's pretty, but still."

* * *

><p>"You want to got to a good school, don't you?" My teacher asked me.<p>

He was sitting on a wheeled chair in front of me, his eyes fixated on my face, making me nervous.

"Realistically speaking, it's not looking good with your current grades," he told me, as I nodded almost automatically.

I wasn't really paying attention to the fat man sitting in front of me. I don't really care if I get rejected from my top choice for school. I don't really care as long as it's a college. But at the same time…

"Right, I understand," I whispered, bowing my head.

At the same time I don't want to be made fun of for not getting into a good university.

"Ms. Edwards, your mother is concerned about this," he told me, making me shut my eyes closed.

I thought about that Jake guy for a moment and a small smile spread across my face.

_There are some people that have a completely different out look on life._

* * *

><p>"Clare Edwards, right?" A handsome man around my age asked as I walked out of school at the end of the day.<p>

He was wearing a suit and a hat that seemed to belong to a sixties movie. I stared at him and he winked at me, making me squint.

"What do you want?"

He took off his hat and turned to face me completely. "I'm sorry my friends bothered you yesterday."

He took out a rose from his pocket as he made his way to stand next to me. I gave him a smile and he gave me another wink. Was he flirting?

"You're forgiven," I told him, walking off. "Good-bye."

"Didn't you lose your student ID?" He asked suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. "You dropped it at the atelier yesterday," he said cockily.

I was standing next to him in an instant, a large smile spreading across my face. "You came to give it back to me? Thank you so much!" I said, my eyes closed, a large smile showing off my teeth at him plastered on my face.

I put my hand out for him to give it to me and the only thing that he put on my palm was the rose he had taken out of his pocket moments earlier. _What is this supposed to mean? Where's my ID? _

"Do you want it?" He asked like a spoiled brat.

I bawled my fist and crumpled up the flower, throwing it to the ground. "Of course I do!" I yelled at him furiously as he put his hat back on his head. "It's my ID!"

"If you want it, come and get it," he told me with a smirk and walked away.

"H-Hey!" I called out to him as he made his way to this old hearse parked outside of the school. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>The hearse smelled horrible in the inside and the guy was driving too fast for my own good. He seemed excited driving the old contraption but I didn't want to sound like bitch and tell him he was going too fast.<p>

As if he were reading my mind, he chirped out, "I got my license three days ago."

I gasped when we went over a hole on the rode and my head hit the roof of the car. I rubbed my head and looked out the window momentarily. "Are we heading to that basement?"

"Who said we were going to the atelier?" He said back, smiling like a fool. "I'm taking you to paradise."

_What?_

* * *

><p>Just like his driving, his parking was not smooth at all. Everyone stepped aside quickly before the got hit by the car and I looked through the front mirror to see the building in front of me.<p>

"Lakehurst?" I asked myself in awe, getting out of the old vehicle along with the man that drove me.

Some people walked up to the man and said how jealous they were of him and if I'm not mistaken, the man said he was Bi. I groaned and scratched my neck when a girl jumped at me and hugged me tightly.

"Caroline!" She yelled.

_I know her._

"Hey Imo," The man started, standing on the other side of the car. "Is Perino still around?"

The girl let go of me and looked behind me at the man. "Mr. Perino is eating lunch with Ms. Oh," she smiled, and continued to hug me.

* * *

><p>"Perino!" I yelled out as we made our way to Perino and Oh eating in a table.<p>

Ms. Oh looked up and smiled at us three walking towards them. "Mr. Goldsworthy!" She said, and turned her attention to Perino, who was sitting in front of her. "Speak of the Devil!"

"What were you talking about?" I started. "How cool I am?" I joked, and they chuckled at me.

"Kinda," Perino joked.

"Ah, she's so pretty!" Ms. Oh exclaimed after catching a glimpse of Clare behind me. "Is she your girlfriend, Goldsowrthy?"

I could feel Clare shift behind me in embarrassment and I put my hat down to cover my blushing face. "We've been dating for a quite a while, actually."

"Liar!" Clare shouted behind me, hitting my back.

"Perino," I said, ignoring the blushing girl behind me. "I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not!" I yelled out, sitting on one salon chair.<p>

"Why not, Caroline?" Imogen, I believe her name is, asked behind me. "Mr. Perino is a really cool hair dresser; even over seas," she said matter-of-factly.

"But still!" I screeched, turning to face her. "Why do you have to cut my hair? It's already short enough."

"I know," Mr. Perino began, grabbing my head and turning it so I could face the mirror in front of me. "It's a shame to cut it. Short, wavy hair is already stylish," He acknowledged.

"But it's still not right," The man whose name is Eli said behind me. "Is it the bangs?"

"Then let's trim it a bit," Said Mr. Perino, making me flush nervously. "It's okay. I'll be gentle."

* * *

><p>I didn't ever want to return to that basement. So what am I doing? Why am I back?<p>

"Oh, Caroline!" Said the handsome man by the bar table.

"Isn't she pretty?" Chirped Imogen besides me. "Perino trimmed her hair."

_It feels weird to have my bangs above my eyebrows, though, _I thought gloomily, closing my eyes.

Eli moved to whisper in my ear, "It would look better if you weren't in your school uniform."

"It's gorgeous, Carrie!" Said the man by the bar table.

_My name is Clare._

"What's the big deal?" Asked that Jake dude, stopping his sewing machine. "Are you going to model after blowing us off?"

"Who said I was going to model?" I retorted, making Imogen gasp besides me.

"Then why are you here? We're busy!" Jake snapped back, continuing his sewing.

"I came here for my student ID," I explained.

"Ah!" Imogen gasped once more and I turned to stare at her. "Eli has it!"

I gasped at this and looked at Eli, who completely ignored me. _What a jerk!_

"Put this on Clare," demanded Eli, giving Imogen a long, courteous looking dress.

"Hey!" I yelled at Eli, making him close his eyes in ignorance. "If you have my ID give it to me!"

"Don't rush things," he sighed, poking my nose. "Let's take some time to talk."

Imogen grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away from Eli. "Come on Caroline –"

_It's Clare!_

"- The bathroom is this way!"

"Bathroom?" I asked curiously. "But I don't need one," I said, being dragged off to the back of the small basement.

"It's our fitting room!" Imogen told me, as we left behind the three people in the main room. "You can't change here in front of the two and a half men, now can you?" Imogen winked at me, and I turned my face to look at the handsome man by the bar.

_He can't be, can he? _

* * *

><p>"This place is old," I muttered, looking around the large bathroom.<p>

"Yup," Imogen agreed, taking out the beautiful dress from the plastic covering. "Eli's uncle used to own a bar here."

I hummed as a response.

"But he closed it six months ago, so we remodeled this place as our atelier," Imogen explained, un-buttoning my shirt without my consent. "Cute bra," Imogen giggled, poking my breast.

I pushed her back and covered my chest. "I- I can change alone!"

After changing and putting my clothes on top of the only toilet, I looked at the dress intently and at Imogen, my gaze landing on the dress again.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"There's no way a dress that pretty would ever suit me," I sighed out.

"I swear it will!" Imogen said, holding my hands in hers and smiling at me. "Caroline, you fit the image of ParaKiss perfectly!"

"ParaKiss?" I asked her.

She nodded at me. "Paradise Kiss. That's our brand name."

My eyes became wide is I got a hold of the dress. "So you guys made this dress?"

"Indeed we did, Clare," She smiled at me.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "It looks like the ones at the store!"

"We learn how to make clothes every day. This is the most we can do," She told me, her voice changing tone.

"That's' amazing," I said honestly.

She kneeled in front of me and touched the dress with a small smile on her face. "At Lakehurst pretty much everyone makes their own clothes."

"Does that include the dress you're wearing?" I asked her, putting the dress aside to look at her.

"This is my older sister's dress," she explained, closing her eyes as if thinking what to say. "Her brand name is Happy Berry. Do you know it?"

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and cocked my head to the side. "Not really."

She pouted and teared up, making me frown.

"I'm really ignorant with that kind of stuff!" I tired, making her wipe away a fake tear that rolled down her cheek.

"My sister is a designer for Happy Berry. Magazines like _Sizzling Teen _feature them a lot."

I stood up straight and began to put on the dress. "But, you know – I think it's cool that your sister is a professional designer."

Imogen nodded at this, and kept her eyes shut. "But I could never be like her."

"Why? This dress is really nice!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared down at her feet. "Eli design's all the dresses for ParaKiss. Adam is the one that makes the designs for the dresses. Jake and I only make their visions come true."

I nodded, understanding quite well what she was telling me.

"I love to make clothes," she blurted out, looking at me. "But I don't have originality," she sighed out, tugging at the hem of her dress. "No matter how hard I try, I end up copying my sister. At the festival in Lakehurst, a number of students support the others whose designs were picked for the fashion show held. Eli is an honor student so naturally he was chosen. We're supporting him."

_So. I guess he's not so stupid as he looks. _

"Eli's a good student, huh?" I muttered under my breath.

"But we thought it was boring to make only one dress for the show," Imogen continued, her mood lifting up. "So we decided to meet here and make clothes for ParaKiss. Once we have enough we'll go out and sell them. Our dresses are nice so I'm sure they'll sell well!"

She smiled and I gave her a smile of my own.

_But we're not just sewing stuff for fun! _

Jake's voice echoed in my head. I understand what he meant now. They do this because it's their passion, don't they?

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Began Imogen, making everyone look at me in the dress they made.<p>

Eli's eyes softened after seeing me. Jake blushed, stopping the sewing machine to look at me. "Wow," breathed out Jake. "She's a perfect match."

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I didn't understand anything earlier. I said a lot of mean things yesterday. I'm truly sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Well, uh," began Jake, his hand resting on his knee. "I'm glad you understand now."

Imogen furrowed her brows as she stared at Jake and yelled at him, "You said mean things to her too, Jake! Apologize to Caroline!"

"I'm sorry," Jake said honestly.

"Good, now we're even," She winked at me and I giggled.

"You came here for your student ID, right?" Eli asked me, standing up and sauntering towards me. He reached into his pocket and took out my ID and handed it to me.

_I thought I would feel good once I got my ID back. But I don't._

"I'll wait for your response," said Eli, and I looked at him with a gasp. "Clare Edwards, will you be our model for the show?"

.

.

.

_I was late for cram school that day. I thought I could make it on time if I ran. But I couldn't run well because my heart was pounding so much. _


	2. Illumination

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Especially the ending scene, haha. **

**Also, REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p><em>How could trimming the bangs could make a one-piece dress look so different?<em>

.

.

.

"My sister told me that Dot was a wholesale store so they are closed on Sundays," Imogen said after the subject of going to buy fabric was brought up by none other than Eli.

"What should we do?" I asked, grabbing a needle on the table and sewing a piece for the dress.

Eli stood up from the bar chair and fixed his loosely put tie. "Well… Maybe we should shop for fabric after we have settled on our model."

"We have to coordinate colors with her, too," Adam agreed with Eli, _as always_, from behind the bar table.

I began to stand up and said, "Then I'll take a look around outside again."

Imogen jumped up from her seat and pushed me back down quickly, yelling, "But we have Caroline!"

I stared at Imogen and sighed. "Do you honestly think she'll accept?" She hid her face with her long hair and looked away from me. "Exactly. It's a waste of our time." Imogen went back to her seat and sat down.

Sighing, I put the needle in my hand on the table and put the cloth in my hand up to show Eli. "Is this the right color for our…" I trailed off, noticing that he had disappeared. My eyebrow twitched and I stood up, banging my hands on the table loudly. "Where the hell did Goldsworthy run off to?"

Imogen turned her neck to stare at Adam. "Is he odd to scout for another model?" She asked in a depressed manner.

Adam shrugged, and went to pour himself a cup of water by the sink. "I don't think Eli would wait patiently for three days, to be honest."

"Is he going to give up on Caroline?" Imogen asked quickly.

_Oh Imogen, you need to stop being so naïve, _I thought, the needle poking my finger.

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p><em>I'll wait three days for your reply, <em>He says. My eyes drifted from the window next to me down at my notebook and a sigh escaped my lips. _Clare Edwards, will you be our model for the show?_

_Three days, huh? _I thought, my hand flipping the page of the notebook almost automatically.

A couple of books were thrown on the table I sat at and I gazed at the man sitting in front of me, my eyes never wavering. I noticed the green eyes and dark hair and soon took notice on the dark clothes and I leaned forward on my seat. Could it be him?

_I must be delusional._

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and I back away, sitting back on the chair. He let out a gasp and a smile adorned his face.

"Hey there," he said.

"You're…" I breathed out, my jaw falling open.

"What a coincidence!" He chuckled.

I put my notebook to the side and rested my left hand on the table. "Why are you here?"

"Are you studying?" He asked, ignoring my previous question. "Don't mind me, carry on," he said nonchalantly and began to flip the pages of a book talking about silk.

I kept staring at him nonetheless and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. _Thump, thump _it goes. Could he hear it? Could he hear my heart thumping in my chest? I hope to God he can't.

Forcefully, I made myself look down at my notebook to continue studying. Fortunately, the library was a quiet place. Unfortunately, my heart was ringing in my ears.

_Thump! Thump!_

My stare fell on him and he faced me, closing the book in his hand. "I'm distracting you, aren't I?"

I didn't say anything; _I couldn't_. The words were stuck in my throat and my heart was pounding and he stood up. He stood up and walked to the table diagonal from me.

He sat down and I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. He was very fixated with the book he had in hand and I wondered how it was. Was it fun to read about silk? How it is fabricated? What you should use it with – how to wash it?

I wasn't sure, but I knew that's what he like. _They_ liked.

Time passed by quickly and when I looked at my watch, it was already noon. I looked back at the table across from me and he was gone. "Did he go home?" I wondered, picking up my things and walking out of the library.

_He could have at least waved good-bye before leaving_, I thought bitterly, stopping at one of the windows of the library building. I caught a glimpse of the man I was searching for.

He was under a tree reading his books and without my consent; my feet began to drag me to him.

* * *

><p>"Um," I held on to the bag in my hand tightly. "Would you eat lunch with me?"<p>

"May I?" He asked me, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Of course," I told him with a smile, taking seat next to him.

I took out the food packed in my bag and placed it between us. I uncapped the containers and he began to eat my crappy food, yet he smiled and told me it was delicious.

_Liar._

"So you study here on Sundays?" He asked me suddenly after eating a few of my sliced up sandwiches.

I nodded. "I end up goofing off if I stay at home," I told him, biting into my sandwich.

"It's my first time coming here but it's nice," he agreed. "They've got a lot of rare Eastern literature, too."

"Do you understand it?" I asked him, curiosity etched to my features.

"I understand most of the vocabulary in our field. Jus looking at the pictures is fun too," he said with a smile, leaning back on his hands.

"Fun?" I muttered, leaning forward. "Do you need some kind of certification to become a pro designer?"

He brought his hand up to his chin and cupped it in a thinking position. " I don't think so," he said wholeheartedly. He then chuckled at me. "That idea seems like one that you would like," he teased, making me blush.

"Then… Then how do you become one?"

"I guess you need a smidgen of natural kind, a lot of passion, and a drive to match!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not what I asked!"

His bangs fell over his eyes and he covered his face with his hair. "I think anything's possible as long as you don't forget that."

"It must be tough –"

"Not really," he but in, making me cock my head to the side.

"I envy you," I breathed out, closing my eyes. "I don't have any goals like that.

He blinked at me in pure bewilderment. "Doesn't the entrance exam count as a goal, too?"

I shook my head. "That's something I'm being forced to do. My parents are making me do that."

"Your mom's big on education, huh?" He laughed.

I nodded at him as I spoke. "She's always telling me to study – I get tired of it." He smiled at me and I took that as a sign to continue. "Sometimes, I want to scream at her, 'It's my life, so let me do what I want'. But if someone were to ask me, 'What do you want to do?' I wouldn't know what to say," I mumbled, my eyes fluttering close.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between us. A light breeze swooped by and I still wondered if he could hear my heart beat. I wondered if he could read my thoughts. I smiled childishly all of a sudden and scratched the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

"What for?"

"I'm bitching about myself," I breathed, biting my lip. "I'm so stupid. It must be a real drag listening to me talk. I'll stop."

His face-hardened at this and I flinched at his cold expression. "Why would you stop? You're talking about your life, aren't you? Don't call it silly. I'll take you seriously," He told me, making my heart swell with happiness. He then smiled and continued, "So tell me."

_Maybe I can tell you, Eli. _

My eyes watered at his smiling face and I stuttered out a thank you and began to pick up my things. "I'm going to study until they close. What about you?"

"I'm going to head back to the atelier," He told me, standing up and fixing himself.

"Um…" I began as he looked at me. "I'm still thinking about it. Tell Imogen and the others I'm still thinking about it."

"Sure."

We smiled at each other and we then turned to opposites sides and walked away from each other.

I never thought anybody would listen to my story. I thought they'd just laugh it off. But now things are different.

I want to live like them.

…I really hope I can.

* * *

><p>"Clare!"<p>

I ignored her and kept drying my hair. She then yanked a strand and I pursed my lips.

"_Clare_!"

"What _is it_ Darcy?" I asked her.

"A guy named Eli Goldsworthy called this morning," She whispered near my ear, giving me a giggle.

_Oh Darcy. She thinks he's cute without even looking at him._

"What?" I asked, not for her to repeat herself, but because I couldn't believe it.

"Told him you were at the library," She said, flipping her long hair behind her back.

I didn't say a word so I guess that gave her a lead to keep talking.

"Did you get to meet him?" She smirked, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I didn't say a word to mom, by the way," she said cockily, my eyes closing in annoyance.

_What a coincidence! Are you studying? Don't mind me; carry on._

Eli. What a liar.

"I'll take fifty bucks as hush-hush money," she said all of a sudden.

"Are you serious Darcy?" I asked exasperated.

"I need money to live…" She dragged out dramatically. "Okay, twenty bucks."

"Absolutely not!" I retorted.

"Ten?"

.

"I don't know when he's being serious or when he's lying," I said, talking to myself on top of my mattress. "Besides, how did he know our phone number?"

The thought of him being a stalker startled me quite a lot and shutter swooped pass my entire body and I rubbed my hands against my arms, trying to warm myself up.

I closed my eyes and suddenly gasped, remembering the incident with the ID.

_But that picture. What did Eli think?_

* * *

><p>"Morning. Hey, did you cut your hair?"<p>

I looked up to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes staring at my short bangs. My hand crept up to touch my hair and I smiled.

"Yeah," I told Sav with a smile.

"It looks cool," he acknowledged. "Just like a model."

I blushed and bowed my head.

"Hey, Bandhurner," called out one of his friends, Jay, from inside the classroom. "Commenting on a girl's hair is sexual harassment," he joked, making Sav grin.

"Really?" He asked, raising a thick brow. "Can't I give a girl a compliment?"

"You'll get sued and –"

"It's okay Sav! I don't mind at all," I interjected, blushing madly.

_Honestly I'd love to be sexually harassed by you, _I thought, sighing out loud as Alli, a friend, tapped my back.

"Clare, is that a new haircut?" She asked me, cocking her head to a side.

"Sort of, yeah," I whispered.

She chuckled and touched my bangs in a friendly manner. "With those looks and that hair you'll have guys fighting over you."

_I wish._

_._

_Sav said I looked nice. That I looked like a model, _I thought, smiling giddily, putting my notebook and book in my large bag. _A model, huh?_

I rested my right elbow on my desk and rested my cheek on my palm. _I need to give him my response by tomorrow. _

Can I seriously model for a fashion show?

But I think I want to accept. If I decline tomorrow, I'll probably never see them again.

_Why stop? You're talking about your life, aren't you? Don't call it silly. I'll take you seriously. Just tell me._

Could you take me seriously, Eli?

_I'm usually here making clothes after school, _Imogen's voice ringed in my head. _If you change your mind, you can come by any time._

* * *

><p><em>What should I do? <em>I thought, as I looked down the stairs to the pink, tasteless door that lead to the basement. _I can't decide. But to model, I just need to stand on stage for their talent show. The practice and stuff my not interfere with my studies._

With that in mind, I walked down the stairs and stopped at the door, hysterical screaming coming from the inside. What horrible taste in music. I brushed the thought away and knocked on the door.

_That's it! I'll ask about it today._

I furrowed my eyebrows when no one responded, so I knocked harder. And harder. And harder, until I gave up and tried the knob. The door was open, thankfully, and I stepped inside, the music blasting from speakers in the far back.

"Excuse me," I said, and stopped in my tracks, clutching my bag.

Jake was kissing Imogen's exposed breast and she was laid on top of the pool table. The noise of the speakers was loud so I couldn't hear her moans. _But I could see them._

They looked towards me when I dropped my bag accidentally and I pivoted quickly and bumped into Adam, who smiled down at me. "Oh, hey."

"Uh," I smiled awkwardly. "I guess the place is occupied so, uh, um… I should get going?"

"Wait, Caroline!" Imogen yelled, and I turned around to meet exposed, erect breasts. I blushed and hid my face in my hands in pure embarrassment.

"Imogen, we have a guest you know," Adam said, walking towards her and buttoning up her shirt.

I stared, my mouth hanging open in pure bewilderment.

What in the world is this place? This is completely beyond me.

* * *

><p>"Jake! Imogen, this isn't a place to do those stuff," Adam said in a harsh voice as he poured some coffee into a mug. "And the pool table <em>isn't <em>a bed."

"Yeah, but," Imogen began, walking towards Adam behind the bar table, holding some plates with cake on them, "Jake said that it's more fun when it's not on the bed."

Imogen winked at Adam and he reciprocated with a smirk and made me blush in pure embarrassment. "I see, I understand," Adam said, cupping his chin with his right hand.

_But I don't want to understand that! _My mind yelled, and I closed my eyes.

"Dammit, we're out of coffee," Adam muttered, and with that I took lead and sat up.

"I-I can go get some!"

"Oh, thanks," He flashed me a smile and I nodded, running towards the door.

"Ah, I'll come too!" Imogen yelled, trailing behind me.

* * *

><p>We had bought coffee at a small shop Imogen took me to and we were heading to a small café, with the excuse that Adam's coffee wasn't as good as it could be. Imogen turned to face me suddenly, and then turned forward.<p>

"Jake's pretty nice when you get to know him," She told me, resting her hand on her chest. "I can really relax when I'm around him. He's like family to me."

"Really?" I said, and she hummed.

"We were neighbors when we were little. Since then we've always been together."

"A childhood friend becoming your boyfriend…" I sighed, closing my eyes, a jealous feeling overflowing inside of me. "That sounds nice. I really envy you."

"Oh, wait, Caroline, don't you have a boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend?_

"I haven't had a boyfriend in eighteen years!" I yelled, my eyes shut, a blush adorning my face.

"What about Sav?" She asked, and shut her mouth quickly, looking down.

_How does she even know about…?_

"I looked into your student ID," she told me, her bangs hiding her face.

"So did you see –"

"I-I'm sorry!" She blurted. "I felt that I had to bring it back to you. So I looked for contact info."

I looked away from her and laughed nervously, scratching my arm.

"But Eli took everything afterwards," she mumbled, and I swiftly turned my head to face her.

"So he didn't use the phone number in my ID to call me?"

"Eli's a gentleman," She told me matter-of-factly. "He wouldn't look into things that aren't his."

"So, anyways, about Sav…" I muttered, looking away.

"Ah, yes! I thought you were Sav Bhandari's girlfriend because of the picture."

A gasp slipped pass my lips. "So does that mean…?"

* * *

><p>"Ah! It really is Sav!" I said excitedly. "He was so cute!"<p>

We were sitting on the chairs laid in front of the café, and Imogen had taken out a picture of when she was little. She was in-between Sav and Jake and they were holding onto each other.

"We lived in the same building until we were nine," she told me, drinking her coffee. "The three of us would always play together."

"Ah, what happened then?"

"Because of their jobs, my mom and dad had to move overseas before I started high school. So I moved in with my sister and her husband."

I passed her the photo and she put it in her purse quickly and then rested her elbows on the table.

"What do your parents do?" I asked.

"My dad is a cameraman," she said, in a not-too-proud voice. "He takes pictures of the sky in different countries. "My mom is a writer. Now she's traveling around the world with my dad and writing novels."

"That's incredible. And your sister is even a designer," I said, leaning back on my chair.

"What about you?" Imogen asked, taking a bite of a sandwich she ordered with the coffee.

"My dad is an ordinary office worker," I sighed, drinking my coffee. "He's working in another city."

"That sounds lonely…"

_And not being with you parents doesn't? _I shook my head to get rid of the ignorant thought.

"Hey," I said loudly, getting her attention. "Did you tell Jake about Sav's picture?"

She shook her head and looked at her lap.

"I'm glad! I just admire him, that's all. I don't want to bring him any trouble."

"No big deal," she told me, holding her mug in her hands. "Also, Jake moved out of his house so he lives alone and far away from both Sav and I." Her eyes narrowed. "We haven't seen Sav in a long time."

As I looked at Imogen's lonely expression, I wondered about people's ties. _Do people drift apart when they move away from each other, even if they were close to each other at one point? And how many encounters will I have with them in this town? _

"This coffee is delicious," she said, her eyes closed.

_With how many people will I have an understanding? _

"Maybe I should do the modeling."

Her eyes snapped open and she stood up harshly, her hands hitting the table. "Seriously?" I nodded. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but, what do I have to do?"

"Right," she said, stepping back, "we haven't explained it to you yet. Sorry. I'll explain things once we get back to the atelier."

I bit my lip, looking down at my watch. "It's almost time for cram school so we'd better do this tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she told me, and took the bag of coffee from the floor and flung her purse over her shoulder.

"But I left my bag back there so I'll walk with you to the atelier," I said, standing up.

We made our way back to the atelier holding hands like innocent children.

.

_What kind of face will he make when he finds out I took the offer?_

I fell asleep thinking about that.

* * *

><p>"Do you really want to do it?" He asks me like a smart ass, and drinks his coffee. "I want you to work at our pace once you've done the commitment. We have no time to work around your schedule."<p>

"I decided…" I muttered, biting my tongue. "I decided to do it for myself! I'm prepared to do it responsibly."

His eyes fell on me and he held a stern look, making my brows pin together. _What's wrong with him? I thought he'd be happy._

And then, laughter. He was laughing, holding his sides, the coffee mug almost falling from his fingers.

_He's either crazy or laughing at me._

"Why are you laughing?" I yelled at him.

"No. Nothing, really. I'm just glad," he told me with a wink. "This is fantastic."

_Nice way to put it._

"Now, the guest of honor should be dressed better than that," he said, eyeing me from top to bottom.

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" We said, our cups filled with fake champagne hitting each other.<p>

They changed me into a really flashy looking, black dress and Imogen applied make-up for me, which I had denied but she managed to make me agree.

"Welcome to ParaKiss," Eli said, turning to face me.

I looked down at the table and smiled. They had made so much for me – for this moment. "Thanks, guys," I said truthfully, before Jake began to eat first out of all of us.

So we ate and ate and Jake gasped suddenly.

"I can't believe you're about to be a model," he told me, and I stopped eating to smile at him.

"It's all right," Adam called out from the bar table. "It's all low-calories."

"Hey, Cinderella," Eli said from across the table. "Doesn't your spell break at six? It's already five."

_Cinderella? Isn't that way too far-fetched?_

I sat back on my seat and began to drink my fake champagne.

"I don't think you should be drinking that much," Eli acknowledged.

"This is non-alcoholic, right?"

"That stuff is for kids," Jake blurted out, drinking his own cup of champagne.

Eli turned to Imogen who was taking pictures of all of us. "Help her change."

"Of course," she told him as I began to stand up.

"Hey, don't pass out because of children champagne," Jake joked, and I grinned.

"I'm totally fine!" I said with a laugh and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to be greeted by green eyes staring down at me and I stood up, looking down at my watch and asking, "What time is it!"<p>

"Imogen was worried so you can use my phone to give her a call," Eli said.

_._

"Caroline, are you okay?" I heard Imogen's echoed voice from the other line say.

I was standing outside of the atelier. I was waiting for Eli on top of the staircase clad in my uniform. "Sorry to make you worry," I told her. "It sounds lovely over there," I remarked, hearing all of the giggling in the background.

"Oh, that's Angie," Imogen said. "She's my sister's daughter."

"That's so cute!" I said, and Eli walked passed me. "Ah, Imogen, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" I began to walk after him. "Hey, that's my bag!"

"Get in," he told me, opening the door for me and throwing my bag inside. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Is this okay?" He asked me, parking a block away from home.

"Uh, yeah," I told him. "It's just around the corner."

He un-fastened his seatbelt and opened his door, getting out of the old hearse. I stared from the front mirror as he walked to the other side and stopped at my door, so I un-fastened my own seatbelt and he opened the door for me. He gave out his hand and I took it, my bag in my other hand.

"Thanks," I said, and he looked down at me. "I'll try my best as a model… What should I do?"

He shook his head. "Will you come by the atelier tomorrow?"

I nodded, and he grabbed my chin and leaned in. _Is he going to kiss me? IS HE?_ Was what I thought as our breaths fanned over the other's. My eyes closed as if I was under a spell and I waited for warm lips to be placed on mine.

But it was cold the whole time and I heard him step away from me.

He began to walk to the other side of the hearse and I looked at him as he opened the door. "Hide your mouth and head straight to the bathroom."

He closed my own door from the driver's seat and drove off, my eyes following the car as far as my sight let me.

.

.

.

_I could smell the strong scent of Eli's cologne as his lips neared mine. It was far more intoxicating than the champagne. _


End file.
